


Tourniquet

by porcelain_cats



Series: Welcum 2... The Clone Zone [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Hux is Not Nice, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, distress of the clones, honestly everything about this is Fucked Up, i had to make that up but like it happens so..., kylo is covered in tears and snot and blood, torture mention, wound fingering, woundilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seeds of jealousy are sown as Kylo pledges his allegiance to Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> This thing just gets more and more evil wow. Also uh... there's some foreshadowing for events to come so get hype or get a barf bag, whichever floats your boat (maybe both)!
> 
> And now I present to you the obligatory Marilyn Manson lyrics:  
>  _"Take your hatred out on me_  
>  _Make your victim my head_  
>  _You never ever believed in me_  
>  _I am your tourniquet"_

Kylo Ren was in too deep.

After discovering the three clones and literally calling Hux _God,_ Kylo didn’t know what to do with himself. He had laid there on the cold floor, broken and bloody, staring in awe at the terrifying man above him. Hux’s heavy breathing was the only thing Kylo could hear - the only thing he _wanted_ to hear.

It had been too long since the last time he felt this free, this full of potential. All of the useless pent up emotions that clogged his existence within the Force had been purged, leaving him an empty vessel just waiting to be filled with the purity of the dark. Kylo mourned the fact that he couldn’t remain in this state forever; it just wasn’t in his nature and Hux would surely never agree to “cleansing” him on a regular basis. Kylo would have to return to Snoke. He would have to pretend that he still believed in his master’s infinite wisdom. It made him want to vomit.

Hux, still straddling the knight’s legs, leaned down to press their foreheads together. His eyes were closed and the tender intimacy of the gesture frightened Kylo to his core. The general had no business being so gentle, not after the sadistic way he had beaten Kylo into submission.

The point of contact was a beautiful manipulation. Hux forcefully projected his cruel desires while pretending to possess an iota of compassion, and Kylo didn’t care. He wanted the manipulation. He wanted the chaste kiss that Hux pressed to his lips as his mind was flooded with the general’s fantasies of tearing him limb from limb. He wanted the tickle of golden lashes on his cheeks while Hux imagined cutting him open and fingering the wounds. He wanted to be filled with Hux’s hate. He wanted Hux. He _wanted._

Kylo’s lips parted again for the general, welcoming his lust for power, his lust for blood. With every stroke of Hux’s tongue came a vision of him as Emperor; being served the roasted body of an enemy at a lavish banquet, publicly torturing a traitor by making him eat his own eyes, ruthlessly fucking Kylo in a slippery pile of human and alien remains.

The visions were abhorrent, and some of them were so vivid and tactile that Kylo was sure Hux had performed them before.

Hux continued to kiss Kylo, all the while sending more and more visions that included the knight with increasing frequency. In an instant, a wave of emotions came crashing down upon Kylo. He burst into tears, hiccuping and heaving into Hux’s inviting mouth. Pulling back a few inches, Hux looked upon the sobbing wreck below him like an adoring lover.

Maybe he wanted Kylo after all.

Tears, snot, and blood smeared together into a sticky, slimy film as Hux stroked Kylo’s face. “Look at you, Ren. So lost…” Kylo squeezed his stinging eyes shut to try to relieve some of the pressure. “You realized it, didn’t you? That Snoke has nothing to offer you.”

Kylo opened his eyes and nodded as he croaked out, “Yes. He… I don’t even know what he wants me for anymore.” Hux attempted an expression of pity. “He says I-I’m progressing. In my training… but I keep getting weaker. The pull to the light gets stronger. N-no, it’s not the light, it’s not even the Force.”

“He’s draining you,” Hux said. “And he’ll throw you away when you’re dry.”

Another heavy flood of tears fell from the knight’s eyes and he blubbered, “He - he - he w-will…”

Hux murmured against Kylo’s neck, “He will abandon you, just like everyone else has, and you will get nothing in return. No praise, no punishment. Nothing.” Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, bawling into his shoulder. He would have felt embarrassed for seeking comfort from Hux, but he was the only thing that could pull him out of the abyss.

“Poor boy… What will you do without a master?”

The knight’s only response was squeezing Hux tighter. He wanted to disappear.

“Who else in the galaxy would want _you?”_ Hux moved one of his hands down to press on Kylo’s blaster wound. “Who would take care of you? Appreciate you? _Despise you?”_ Fingers tore through the nu-skin, slowly pushing in and out.

Kylo gasped at the intrusion. It hurt. It stung and it hurt, but he was being filled, just like he wanted. Shakily, Kylo eked out, “Y-you… You will. I saw it. I saw - I saw what you wanted and I-I-I… I want it too.”

Hux beamed with childlike wonder and dug deeper into Kylo’s wound, scissoring his fingers to open it wider - opening it until fresh blood spilled out. _“Oh Kylo!_ You really mean that, don’t you? Oh you _stupid,_ _wonderful_ boy! To renounce your old master so quickly, how touching…” Hux’s expression quickly turned sinister. “I hope that you won’t renounce _me_ so easily.”

“N-no, I couldn’t! Not even if I wanted to. You… you’re what I need. What the galaxy and the Force need. Please, let me show you.” Reaching out tentatively, Kylo sent as much of his earnest desire as he could to Hux. He then let the Force speak for itself, wrapping itself around the general like a reassuring cloak made out of the finest fur, whispering promises of power and order.

The general sighed with pleasure as the Force’s embrace slipped away. “Such a wonderful gift you’ve given me, Ren. I _will_ be your master. I will be your master and you will be my cherished _mistake.”_ Hux grinned just a little too wide and sunk his fingers deeper still; Kylo moaned, arching his back to press himself closer to the general.

Hux undid the closure on Kylo’s belt and pushed his robes out of the way to reveal the blaster wound in all its visceral beauty. He scooted down Kylo’s trembling legs until he was level with the carnage, revelling in the sickening aroma of bacta and burnt flesh. Holding it open with his fingers, Hux dipped his tongue into the fresh gash, letting the blood spill into his mouth. “Oh how I _adore_ your _desperation… my filthy, precious whore.”_ Teeth tore at the marred skin. “I’ll take such good care of you. Would you like that? For me to love you like this?” Kylo’s head spun from the loss of blood and the feel of the velvety tongue greedily lapping it up. “Of course you would, you’d let me do anything to you.”

Kylo felt like he would pass out at any second. Somewhere beneath the haze of lust Kylo hoped Snoke could see him - see how he had failed to truly _master_ his apprentice, see how someone so out of touch with the Force could bring the knight to his knees with the mere offering of sweet abuse.

“I will kill him,” Kylo said with conviction. “I will kill Snoke and anyone else who tries to get in your way. _Use me. Please.”_

“I will, Ren. I will.”

* * *

 

They lived to serve him. They wanted what he wanted… right?

They were dutiful, loyal. Made in his image to be as close to perfect as possible without ever surpassing him. They made no mistakes because Hux hated mistakes. He hated mistakes… didn’t he?

They - H1 and H2 - hated mistakes. They hated H3 sometimes. They hated Kylo Ren always - _he_ was the biggest mistake of all.

Had _they_ been mistaken? Mistaken to believe that Hux would always want them? To believe that they were exactly what he needed?

Hux didn’t need anything. He was a void - an emptiness, a lacking. Emptiness needed nothing to exist, but it could want. The void devoured what it wanted and spit it back out, just to devour it again. The void took everything and kept nothing.

The clones had kept a silent vigil over Kylo’s submission to the general, watching with fascination as their original gleefully made love to Kylo with nothing but his hate.

H3 had found a kindred spirit in the knight, someone who wanted Hux’s adoration and ire in equal measure. H1 and H2, just like Hux, found such desires disgusting. They knew that was how he felt - he had punished H3 for it. Punished H3 for not being more like him.

So why? Why did their original look so happy as he hurt Kylo? _Praised_ him? Hux had never looked at them, spoken to them, or touched them with the passion he gave to the piece of filth currently writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

They weren’t wanted, and those who were not wanted were _inferior._ They _hated_ inferiority.

H1 and H2 were not as perfect as they thought. In fact, they were the least perfect of all. What was imperfect was a failure.

And what was a failure had to be destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> get off the fuckin floor


End file.
